


Getting to Know You

by Humansunshine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode 3x03: What Lies Beneath, Extended Scene, Family Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Alec never in a million years thought that he would live to see the day that his mother would be standing in the dining room of his boyfriend’s house, cooing over a martini.





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anon on curiouscat: Extended Maryse/Malec bonding at dinner. I want Maryse sharing more embarrassing shit and Magnus grabbing Alec’s hand to comfort him when he blushes and fluff yes pls
> 
> I went off on a tangent of Alec being like ;____; I hope you don't mind!
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about the Maryse plotline. As someone whose Mum disowned him after coming out, last night's episode was hard to watch, but so so important.

Alec never in a million years thought that he would live to see the day that his mother would be standing in the dining room of his boyfriend’s house, cooing over a martini. When he’d pictured his life, when he dared to imagine what it would look like if he came out, the best he ever thought he’d get was an annual polite fire message on his birthday and stony silence for the rest of his life. It shouldn’t have surprised him, really, that Magnus would charm her; Magnus could charm the birds from the trees if he put his mind to it, but… How the everloving fuck was Alec supposed to get through this dinner without bursting into overjoyed tears?

Magnus was explaining to Maryse why Russian vodka was the best for a perfect martini, tilting his head and swaying his hand in that cavalier way he did when he was talking about things he was passionate about. Maryse was clearly, genuinely, interested, her eyes shining with enthusiasm. It was only when Magnus glanced over at him, perhaps for validation, that Alec snapped out of his shocked reverie, and joined them at the drinks cart.

“And one for you.” Magnus presented him with a martini of his own, and Alec smiled gratefully, taking a sip.

Maryse chuckled good-naturedly as she watched Alec sip it without wincing. “I see that being the Head of the Institute has given you a better tolerance for liquor.” 

“I don’t drink often,” Alec assured her, though Magnus smirked a little. 

“It comes with the job, sweetheart. At least you’re drinking Magnus’ delicious cocktails rather than vile-smelling lager, like your father.” Maryse teased.

“I actually bought Alec a beer on our first date,” Magnus told her, leading them over to the table. “I wrongly assumed that buying him a cocktail would upset his masculine sensibilities. He hated every sip, but of course he drank it to be polite.” Magnus said fondly, smiling at his boyfriend. 

Maryse laughed, patting Magnus’ chest. “Oh no, Alec’s never been one for male posturing. When he was a child he insisted that his bedroom be painted a pretty shade of lavender.” 

“Lavender?” Magnus repeated, delighted, raising his eyebrows at Alec as the three of them took their seats.

Alec grinned. “It lets a lot of light in, and I hated the dark.” 

“You were always a man of taste. I’m impressed.” Magnus hummed, squeezing Alec’s hand under the table.

Maryse smiled at the obvious affection between the two of them, resting her chin on her hand. “He didn’t turn out so bad, did he?” 

“You raised a wonderful man, Maryse.” Magnus insisted, rubbing Alec’s knee. 

“I’m right here, you guys.” Alec grumbled, though he couldn’t keep himself from preening a little. 

“Magnus, do you remember, when we met, when I was young?” Maryse asked tentatively, biting her lip.

Magnus shrugged, looking down at the table. “It’s in the past, Maryse.” 

“No, I mean…” She giggled, “do you remember what you said about Alec?” 

After a moment of consideration, Magnus’ eyes widened, and he and Maryse started laughing. Alec raised his eyebrows, looking between Magnus, who had his head thrown back and his eyes screwed up, and Maryse, who was snorting into her cocktail. 

“What? What happened?” Alec asked, chuckling along with them. He had no idea what the fuck was going on, but it was nice to see both of them cracking up together. 

“I… I may or may not have insulted you, angel.” Magnus confessed, “what was it I said? I forget.” 

“He called you, and I quote, a ‘repellent brat.’ I was utterly offended.” Maryse explained, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. 

Alec shook his head. “I can’t believe you insulted a tiny little baby. You’re a terrible person,” he said flatly, tutting at his lover.

“In my defense, I had no idea that you’d grow up to be the love of my life.” Magnus retorted, reaching for his glass, and Alec melted. 

Maryse seemed to have had a similar reaction, because she was looking at Magnus like he hung the moon. Magnus just shrugged, his cheeks a little pink as he sipped his martini. They descended into comfortable silence for a moment, Alec getting lost in watching Magnus’ expressions flit from embarrassed, to shy, to anxious, back to embarrassed, until he glanced over at Alec, and morphed finally into peace. 

“I think dinner’s probably ready,” Alec realised, blinking himself out of his Magnus-induced haze and getting up from the table. “I’ll go and get it.”

“You need some help?” Magnus asked, but Alec shook his head.

“I got it.” 

He needed a moment to collect himself. This was not how he’d expected the evening to go, and his feelings were all over the place. 

With Alec out of the room, Magnus wracked his brain to think of a safe topic of conversation, but he didn’t have time to, because Maryse reached across the table to take both of his hands in hers, looking earnestly into his eyes. 

“Magnus, I’ve never seen Alec so happy. I… I didn’t even know he could smile like that. He’s glowing. And it’s all thanks to you.” 

Magnus opened his mouth and closed it again, his heart stirred. “I… It’s the coming out. It’s not me, it’s all him. He’s just happy to be being himself.” 

“He’d never have taken that step without you. And I just… I don’t know how to make it up to you. I have nothing to give you, and I feel like a foolish child for all those years I-”

“Maryse,” Magnus smiled, squeezing her hands. “I meant it when I said it’s all in the past. I promise. Besides, Alexander is more than enough of a reward on his own.”

Maryse nodded, tears shining in her eyes. 

“You alright, Mom?” Alec asked, a bowl in each hand. Magnus conjured his own bowl from the kitchen, and Alec smiled at him gratefully.

“I’m great,” she assured him, sniffing through a smile. She gave Magnus’ hand one more squeeze. “I’m… I’m wonderful.”

“This is the same stew that Izzy and I made for you after Grandma died, remember?” Alec told her, placing a napkin over his lap as he sat down.

Magnus had to press his lips together to keep from laughing as Maryse looked down into the bowl with a barely restrained expression of dread. “I see…”

“Just give it a try,” Magnus encouraged, giving her a meaningful look. 

Maryse quirked her eyebrow, and delicately had a taste, sighing in relief as she realised that it wasn’t the same recipe as the one that her children had made all those years ago. “It’s delicious.” 

“Thank God.” Alec laughed, shaking his head as he tasted it himself. “See, babe, if you follow the recipe exactly, you’ll never go wrong.” 

“Mmmmhm!” Magnus agreed, endeared by Alec’s utter cluelessness. 

“Alec and Izzy used to be awful in the kitchen, Magnus. You know, I could have used warlock powers back then, you should have seen the messes this boy was capable of making.” Maryse said, smiling indulgently at her son.

“I wasn’t as bad as Izzy.” Alec pointed out.

Maryse smiled. “Well, no, but at least Izzy liked cleaning up as much as she liked making mess. You, on the other hand, used to pretend to need to go to the toilet and stayed in there until the mess was all gone.” 

“Oh my God, he still does that!” Magnus laughed, grinning at his boyfriend. “He mysteriously disappears on a run or into the office if I mention laundry day or the fact that it’s his turn to do the dishes.” 

“Alexander!” Maryse gasped. “That’s awful, making Magnus do it all. He works so hard!”

Alec held up his hands, his cheeks burning. “In my defense, no-one ever taught me how to use a washing machine.”

Magnus and Maryse laughed. 

“Twenty-six and he doesn’t know how to use a washing machine… I failed as a mother.” Maryse tutted.

“It’s funny, because he learned how to use a games console just fine…” Magnus teased, and Alec groaned, squirming in his seat.

“This is worse than you two hating each other,” he grumbled, which made the two of them burst in laughter once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Requests are open on Tumblr (http://humansunshineao3.tumblr.com/ask) and on curiouscat (https://curiouscat.me/transboyalec_)


End file.
